


Nearly Love

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Cross x Neah centric.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Cross Marian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nearly Love

**Author's Note:**

> More prompt requests from tumblr! 
> 
> Prompt: "We can't keep this up forever."

The tiny bathroom felt even smaller with Cross hovering behind him. With his tall stature, looming was almost a given no matter where he stood. But as Neah stared at his reflection in the mirror, the blood on his cheek, he grew claustrophobic. His chest tightened until he felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he couldn’t hold air in his lungs.

“We can’t keep this up forever,” Cross mumbled, poking through the cabinet on the wall next to the sink. He pulled out some plasters and antiseptic ointment.

Neah swallowed around the lump in his throat. He knew Cross was right, but it was a bitter pill to swallow. “I’ll figure something out.” He glanced back at Cross through the mirror. “Hand me that.”

“Sit your ass down. I’ll do it.” He stepped back and pushed Neah towards the toilet until he sat on the closed lid. “You’re shit at putting these on.”

Neah chuckled, but there was no mirth in the sound. “And you need to work on your bedside manner.”

The skin between Cross’ eyes wrinkled as he focused on the task at hand. He soaked a cotton ball with the ointment and wiped it over the cut on Neah’s cheek. Neah hissed from the stink of it, but didn’t complain otherwise. “No one’s complained before.”

Silence fell between them and Neah avoided watching as Cross treated his wound. It wasn’t serious—a superficial scratch, really—but Cross’ hands were so gentle as he touched Neah. Like he thought Neah would break if he touched him wrong.

When the plaster was on Neah’s cheek, Cross took a step back, his eyebrows still furrowed and a serious look on his face. “I know you think you can fix this on your own, but things are different this time.”

“It’s not that bad—”

“Neah, he could’ve taken your eye out when he threw that broken plate at you.”

Biting his tongue, Neah turned away. He didn’t want Cross looking at him like that—with all that concern and pity. It was the pity that really made his blood boil. “And what would you have me do? He’s my brother. I can’t—” His mouth dried up, throat tight as he struggled to speak. “What am I supposed to do?”

He knew something was wrong with Mana. They _all_ did. Some days his brother would be fine—act like his normal, sweet self. Then other days, days like today… Well, Neah didn’t know what was causing those fits of rage. But he’d been taking the brunt of it for months and something had to give.

Sighing, Cross rested his hand on Neah’s head, fingers lacing between the strands of his dark hair. “I don’t know. But whatever it is, I’ll be there for you.”

Neah’s face hurt and his chest still ached, but at least he knew Cross would stay by his side.


End file.
